Spystruck
by skylightisme
Summary: Beca Mitchell always had a good reputation in the CIA. Daughter of the CIA President may have its perks but there are also rules that have to be followed. One of these is the most important rule of all, the most known rule that every agent has stuck in their heads- Never fall in love. Beca knew this and had no problem with it, that is, until she met her.


**Spystruck**

Beca Mitchell always had a good reputation in the CIA. Daughter of the CIA President may have its perks but there are also rules that have to be followed. One of these is the most important rule of all, the most known rule that every agent has stuck in their heads- Never fall in love. Beca knew this and had no problem with it, that is, until she met her.

Hello beautiful people! This is the very first fanfic I've ever made and I hope you guys like it. In this story, Beca, Stacie, and Jesse are friends who work for the CIA. They all are sophomores in college while Chloe and Aubrey are both in their senior year.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (except for some OCs in the future yay)

**Chapter 1**

_"Who the hell are you?" Beca found herself tied to a chair in a dark room. She's never been in this position before. She's never had any enemies; always been the quiet alt-girl in high school._

_All she heard was a laugh._

_'That laugh' she thought to herself. She knew him. Hell, she even had the same blood as him._

_"DAD?!"  
_

_"Good. You figured it out."_

_Even in the dark room she can sense him smirking. Something that she inherited from him, Ethan Mitchell._

_"WHAT THE FUCK. Untie me!" She's not nervous now but rather frustrated and angry._

_Her father just continued to walk back and forth. Something is not right. Well, obviously because she's already tied up._

_"I won't untie you until you agree to what I have to say." He said with a serious tone. A tone that Beca hadn't heard since her brother passed away._

_"Just freaking tell me, dad. I still have a lot to do before this day ends including 2 college application forms to submit. So if you want me to get accepted into a university then I suggest you let me go now." Beca said a little annoyed at her father. He hasn't been there for her all the time and when he does actually go see her, it was always about his brother._

_Silence._

_"Dad c'mon, I need to go n-"_

_"Beca, I haven't been honest with you." He said._

_Beca scoffed. So loudly that it could probably be heard by anyone 20 feet away._

_"When were ever honest with me?" She rolled her eyes at her annoyance. It's true. Never in her entire life had she heard something truthful from her father. So it was really bothering her why he would be honest with her now._

_He stopped pacing back and forth and walked towards Beca. "Let's just get to the point. I need you, Beca. The team needs you." He said finally looking at her._

_ "What are talking about? What team?" Asked Beca a little confused and frustrated at the same time._

_He sighed._

_"The CIA."_

* * *

2 Years Later

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

Beca turned in her bed at the sound of the alarm on her phone beeping. Or at least she thought it was an alarm. She fell back to sleep after she took it without looking and threw it at the other side of the room hitting her roommate, Stacie.

"Okay, what the hell, Mitchell?!" Stacie said sitting up rubbing her forehead. She picked up the phone that Beca threw at her and was alarmed at who was calling.

_7 missed calls. It must be urgent. _She thought.

Stacie answered the call when it rang again.

"Hello General." She said into the phone and stood up.

_"Good morning, Agent Conrad. Is Beca still there? Is she awake?"_

"Yeah, yeah, your daughter's still here; sleeping. She even threw her phone at me." She walked towards Beca's bed to see if the tiny brunette was at least half awake.

_"Do I have to go there myself to wake her up?"_

"Oh no, no, no. Don't bother. She's awake now. Hold on." She said while placing the phone on the bedside table and then sitting on the edge on Beca's bed.

"Beca, I know you're awake." She said.

No response.

"Fine." Stacie said as she slowly lifted up the covers on the tiny brunette's feet. "You asked for it." She then tickled Beca's tiny feet with her fingers vigorously.

"SHIT STOP STOP STAAAHP! I'M AWAKE! I'M HERE!"

Stacie couldn't control her laughter and laid down on Beca's bed laughing. Meanwhile, Beca's sat up and took the phone on her bedside table.

"What's up, dad?" She asked fixing her hair.

_"Go to the base now. It's urgent." _BEEP.

Beca placed the phone in her pocket and turned around to see Stacie dozing off.

"C'mon. We need to go to the base. He said it's urgent." She said as she slapped the tall brunette's ass and stood up.

* * *

"Bree! I'm home!" Chloe said as she closed the door and went to the kitchen. She placed the grocery bags on the island before she went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

Chloe is on her fourth year in college. After this year, she would be graduating along with her bestfriend, Aubrey Posen. The two met back in their freshman year when they both auditioned for the all-girl acapella group, The Barden Bellas. They were both late for their auditions because Chloe woke up late while Aubrey got lost on the way to the auditorium. Because of their tardiness, they weren't informed that they had to audition by duos so they partnered up last minute and gave an outstanding acapella version of Mariah Carey's song Always Be My Baby. After that unforgettable audition, Chloe and Aubrey have been best of friends ever since. They both even got an off-campus apartment together back in their junior year because they couldn't handle their roommates.

"Hey Chlo, did you get my pimple cream?" Aubrey said as she walked in the kitchen.

"Oh hey. Yup, it's here." The redhead took the small bag of groceries and took the pimple cream Aubrey told her to buy.

The blonde thanked her and went into the bathroom to get ready. It was the first day of their senior year and the blonde unluckily got a huge pimple on the tip of her nose which was hard to cover up. This year is their year to lead the Barden Bellas. Aubrey as captain and Chloe as co-captain. To be honest, they had no other choice but to be captains because they were the only ones left in the group after the majority of the previous bellas had graduated. Their main goal this year is to get the best ladies in college and rise from their loss last year because of a not-so great incident.

* * *

**CIA Base**

"A new assignment? Ohh, who are they? Are they hot?" Stacie asked as her father told them of their new assignment via video chat on the huge screen.

General Mitchell showed two pictures of Chloe Beale on the screen. One was her graduation picture while the other one was her in a red bikini at the beach. Probably in Miami from the looks of it.

"Oh God no" Beca muttered a little shocked. Stacie looked at the tiny brunette when she heard her say something.

"Whelp-hello!" Jesse said as he walked in the base staring at the two pictures shown on the screen.

Her father told them that her name was Chloe Beale. She was the daughter of the NSA general, Charles Beale. And that she was their new teammate. _Great._ They were also told about their new mission which was to find out who was the son of The Ring, which was the biggest yet not very known team of criminals who did nothing good for the past few years.

After they have been dismissed, Jesse left to unpack his things for his new dorm while Stacie followed Beca to the weapon room in the base.

"What was that about?" The tall brunette asked as they both entered the weapon room.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked a little confused.

"Oh c'mon Mitchell. I saw your face and heard you the moment Chloe's picture was on the screen. Do you know her?" Stacie smirked at the tiny brunette as she said this.

"Uhh-I. I may have… _encountered_ her on our mission in Miami a few months ago.." Beca said looking anywhere but at Stacie.

"And by _encountered _you mean?"

"Fine, sit. I'll tell you." Beca ordered Stacie.

The tiny brunette told Stacie the story of how she _encountered _Chloe Beale. Back in their mission in Miami a few months ago, they we're staying at a hotel. One night, Beca was at the rooftop with her telescope in hand looking for the target when suddenly Chloe walked in wearing only a red bikini.

_"Whoa whoa. Stay right there." Beca immediately stoop up and walk towards Chloe. The redhead was obviously drunk because her breath smelled like alcohol._

_"Noooooo… I wanna seeeeeee the vieeew heeere. It's BEAUTIFUUUL! Veryy." The redhead moved past Beca and walked over to the edge of the rooftop. Thank God there were railings around or else she would've fallen already._

_Beca ran to the redhead to hold her before she did something she would regret._

_"Red, be careful. Ummm, where are you doing here? Where are your friends? We should call them and tell them you're here so you can go back to… wherever you came from." Beca chuckled as she said this. Clearly the redhead was too drunk to function._

_"No. No. Too much questions. My head achy." The redhead pouted at the brunette. "You know, I always see you here. At this hour. You just don't see me." She winked at Beca while the brunette blushed._

_"Okay. I should get you back to your room now. What number are you in?" Beca asked as she held the redhead by the hips to keep her from falling down._

_"Nooo. I wanna stay heeeree. I wanna get to know you…" Chloe said as she leaned to the brunette with their faces only inches apart._

_Beca could only bulge her eyes at the redhead. She looked at the redhead's lips so close to her own._

_"I wonder what your lips taste lik-" __**PHEW**__. The redhead was out cold in a second. Her body was limp and the brunette was holding her with all her might._

_"What the hell?" Beca could only mutter. She heard a cough near her and found Stacie with a trank gun._

_"Oh thank God, Stace. Help, she's a little heavy." Beca said as the tall brunette walked towards her and took the redhead and sat her down on the ground._

_Stacie took out the trank bullet on the redhead's back and put it in her pocket. She walked towards Beca whilst smirking._

_"Well, that was a sight to see." Stacie chuckled as she looked at Beca, who was still blushing and staring into space._

"OHHHH HER! I remember now!" Stacie said.

Beca just nodded and told Stacie that she had classes in a few minutes so she left. They bid their goodbyes and planned to eat dinner with Jesse later that evening.

Stacie went to the library to chill because she had no classes that day.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken? Sorry, I'd rather not sit with those group of guys." Chloe said as she looked over the table with guys looking at her. Some even winking at her.

The tall brunette smiled and nodded at the redhead. She didn't realize that she would be meeting Chloe Beale sooner.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Chloe Beale. I know." Stacie said smiling at her.

"How did you..?" The redhead said a little confused.

"_Are you going to the graduation party?_" The tall brunette slowly said as realization hit the redhead.

"OHHH. Okay, now I know." She chuckled. "Nice to meet you.."

"Stacie. Stacie Conrad."

The redhead nodded. She looked around looking for the tall brunette's teammates until Stacie called her. She brought her attention back to the brunette in front of her who was looking at her weirdly.

"Looking for someone?" Stacie smirked.

"Oh, I just thought I was joining a team. Not only you." Chloe said awkwardly.

"Oh, you are. They're in class right now."

Chloe nodded and opened her textbook on the table.

"I have an idea!" Stacie suddenly exclaimed as the redhead looked up at her. "You should join us! My teammates and I are gonna have dinner tonight."

"Oh my God, that would be awesome!" Chloe said a little too loudly as the librarian looked at her with big eyes.

"Great!" Stacie said and smiled at the redhead. _This is gonna be fun._

* * *

"Where's Stacie?" Jesse said as he slid in to the private booth in the back of the restaurant.

They were at _Bennie's. _It was their hangout place ever since they started college. The restaurant was huge. They booth was located at the back of the restaurant which also had a view of the ocean nearby. The whole restaurant was dim and only had a few light sources which added a great mood.

"I don't know." Was all Beca said as the waitress walked to their booth to hand them their menus and left. "We haven't been here in a while. I forgot what's good here."

"Becs, everything is good here." Jesse laughed at the tiny brunette.

The tiny brunette just playfully rolled her eyes at the man.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. I had to pick our new _teammate _up!" Stacie emphasized the word so that they knew who she was talking about.

"Hi guys!" Chloe said smiling at Jesse. "You must be Jesse!" The redhead said as her and Jesse exchange greetings.

At this moment, Beca just looked up from the menu and met the blue eyes she had seen before.

"..and you must be Beca. Nice to meet you." Chloe added with a wink towards the tiny brunette."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Beca said with an awkward smile on.

This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

That is it for chapter one! Yay! Please do some R&amp;R. Let me know what you think. This is gonna be a multi-chapter fic so there's going to be more very soon!

(If I don't get feedbacks, I won't continue this though so don't forget to leave a review!)

Lots of love, SKIM.


End file.
